narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Giovannimela10
Benvenuto Ciao Giovannimela10, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:16.png. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! JOA20 (discussioni) 16:29, apr 23, 2014 (UTC) Immagini Per cortesia, evita di caricare immagini "fanart", cioè immagini originariamente in bianco/nero e poi colorate, o con scritte non in giapponese. Inoltre ogni immagine deve avere la sua licenza. La pagina Limbo da te creata è stata cancellata perché esiste già un'altra pagina (Rinbo Hengoku). Evita anche di dare nomi incomprensibili alle immagini, tipo successioni di numeri o cose come 180px-Madara Jinchuuriki. Prima controlla se ci sono immagini simili a quelle che vuoi caricare.--JOA20 (discussioni) 14:11, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Quando carichi un file, ti viene chiesto come chiamarlo. Subito sotto c'è una casella che si chiama Summary/Sommario. Scrivici: Licenza Categoria:Immagini Un'altra cosa: Per favore firmati quando scrivi sulle pagine di discussione. Si fa premendo sul tasto "firma" in alto, o così:~~~~ --JOA20 (discussioni) 20:23, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Ma figurati, non fai casini fintanto che usi un italiano corretto e carichi immagini con la licenza e con nomi comprensibili! Se hai domande di qualsivoglia tipo, non esitare a chiedere!--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:39, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Credo tu abbia capito male cosa intendevo per "mettere la licenza". Inoltre, le immagini che hai appena caricato hanno scritte non giapponesi. Sono modificate, non originali. Se vuoi sapere dove trovare le immagini giuste, vai qui.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:45, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) Esempio: ogni volta che carichi un'immagine, quest'immagine viene messa su una pagina apposita (esempio: l'immagine intitolata Rinnegan di Sasuke.png ha la pagina File:Rinnegan di Sasuke.png). Vai alla pagina File:Rinnegan di Sasuke.png, premi "Modifica/Edit" e scrivi quello che ti ho detto.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:50, apr 24, 2014 (UTC) :La licenza l'avevi messa come ti avevo detto io, e questo va benissimo. Solo che io avevo sbagliato a mettere le parentesi quadre: infatti vedrai sopra che adesso ci sono le parentesi graffe. Scrivi così ogni volta che devi mettere la licenza in un'immagine. Per quanto riguarda le modifiche alle pagine, non male anche se ci sono vari errori ortografici. Per favore rispondi a queste domande: * è la tua prima esperienza su una wiki? * che tipo di modalità usi quando modifichi una pagina? codice sorgente/source o Visual Editor? * Sai dove trovare immagini originali? Del genere, non pagine di manga editate, ma raw (cioè in giapponese) o screenshot degli episodi senza sottotitoli o simboli dei canali televisivi? --JOA20 (discussioni) 06:54, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Dato che è la tua prima esperienza, ti suggerirei di imparare a usare la modalità codice sorgente, che così è molto più facile che venga come vuoi, anche se prima di salvare le modifiche dovresti guardare l'anteprima. Per quanto riguarda le immagini, la wiki inglese tende a essere molto affidabile in merito: puoi cercarle qui.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:45, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) In effetti si nota che ci sono delle scritte in inglese sul bordo sinistro. Ci penso io.JOA20 (discussioni) 17:39, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) :Già fatto. Mi sono riservato il piacere di bloccarlo e mandarlo a quel paese.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:31, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) Strano, in effetti. Ma questa wikia è poco curata per cui è purtroppo possibile trovare cose simili. Se ti capita di vedere qualcosa che non ti torna correggilo. Non è ben chiaro come si dovrebbe suddividere le pagine in categorie, ma per il momento togliamo quelle sbagliate.JOA20 (discussioni) 21:47, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) Template/Infobox In teoria dovrebbe essercene uno per ogni personaggio, ma purtroppo su questa wikia gli infobox lasciano molto a desiderare. Proverò a farne uno semplice questa settimanaJOA20 (discussioni) 22:20, apr 27, 2014 (UTC) :Per puro caso sono riuscito a fare un template decente. Le istruzioni per usarlo le trovi qui. Nei prossimi giorni cercherò di crearne uno anche per le tecniche e altre cose.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:30, apr 28, 2014 (UTC) Credo tu abbia frainteso come inserire un infobox in una pagina. Nel caso di Kisame, dovresti copiare il riquadro in cima alla pagina del personaggio.--JOA20 (discussioni) 21:21, apr 28, 2014 (UTC) Quando metti la licenza e la categoria in un'immagine che hai caricato, sarebbe il caso di copiare il codice, non quello che visualizzi. Altrimenti aggiungi un sacco di codici grafici inutili. E cerca anche di caricare immagini con nomi semplici. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:25, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) Cose da eliminare Grazie per la segnalazione. Non devi per forza scrivermi ogni volta che trovi una pagina da eliminare. Basta che aggiungi la categoria:Pagine da eliminare. Inoltre, ho creato un nuovo template che permette di visualizzare immagini senza doverle caricare. Entro domani metterò le istruzioni in italiano.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:17, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) :Per caricare immagini in futuro, segui le istruzioni qui: non dovrai neppure aggiungere la categoria in questa maniera!--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:13, mag 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Per ragioni di copyright, sarebbe meglio caricare immagini provenienti da altre wiki, specie quella inglese dove sono estremamente scrupolosi con il diritto d'autore. Ogni volta che carichi un'immagine, ti appare questa schermata, no? Subito sotto il bottone "scegli file", ci sono dei campi: il secondo (intestato per l'appunto "Sommario" o "Summary") è quello dove devi mettere le informazioni (se hai trovato l'immagine su altre wiki, usa il e se invece la carichi dal computer, scrivi e basta. P.S.: lo so che queste cose sono una rottura, ma dobbiamo farle per non contravvenire ai Termini d'Uso della Wikia. P.P.S.:Se hai più immagini da caricare, puoi usare questa schermata che ti permette di caricare fino a 20 immagini per volta: l'importante è che queste immagini abbiano la licenza, siano originali e utilizzate.--JOA20 (discussioni) 14:21, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Hai ragione, scusa. Non avevo controllato come veniva in italiano.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:06, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Se premi sulla freccetta a fianco del bottone "Modifica" dovrebbero apparirti una serie di opzioni: Cronologia, Sposta, ecc. Premi "Sposta" e poi segui le istruzioni.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:47, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) Prima di tutto, congratulazioni per aver raggiunto le 2 settimane di editing sulla wiki. Noto che stai facendo progressi, soprattutto con i template. Però ho notato che fai un errore piccolo: quando vuoi mettere delle parole all'apice (esempio) dimentichi di "chiudere" l'apice: così facendo le parole che vengono dopo risultano rimpicciolite e sollevate senza volerlo.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:27, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Domanda: te la cavi con l'inglese?--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:01, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Va bene, è solo che se vuoi cercare informazioni e sai l'inglese la wiki inglese è ben curata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:04, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) Anche a me piace molto. Avrai notato che ultimamente c'è un nuovo utente, un membro della wiki di sviluppo, a cui ho già chiesto di trasferire qui proprio quello sfondo oltre a qualche altra cosetta. Se ti viene in mente qualcosa che potremmo chiedergli (oltre a quello che ho già scritto nella sua pagina) fammi sapere!--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:18, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ciao. Ti scrivo per informarti che è stato attivato lo "Shared Image Repository" con la wiki inglese. In questa maniera, se trovi nella wiki inglese un'immagine che vorresti usare qui, non devi scaricarla sul tuo computer e poi caricarla qui. Basta che scrivi il nome dell'immagine come è chiamata nella wiki inglese e apparirà qui. Esempio: --JOA20 (discussioni) 13:28, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) :Mi ero dimenticato di rispondere alle tue domande di ieri sera. :Beh, non riesco a trovare il fondatore della wiki. In ogni caso, di utenti attivi ci siamo praticamente solo io e te, più qualche anonimo qua e là e a volte anche Meganoide e Galaxian explosion, ma il primo non segue Naruto e il secondo non è molto motivato a lavorare qui. :Per quanto riguarda "la parte alta delle pagine", la Navigazione nella Wiki, quella la posso modificare da me. Idee in proposito?--JOA20 (discussioni) 13:43, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Allora...per quanto riguarda la Navigazione, pensavo di fare così: Personaggi - Manga - Episodi - Tecniche In merito al riassunto dei capitoli, farò una bozza della MainPage e ne discuterò anche con JoePlay.--JOA20 (discussioni) 13:52, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) In che senso?JOA20 (discussioni) 13:09, mag 9, 2014 (UTC) :Posso solo dirti che tutte le wikia stanno avendo problemi con le immagini.--JOA20 (discussioni) 14:36, mag 9, 2014 (UTC) Forse solo per quello sarebbe un po' poco…però per tutte le abilità innate no, in effetti. Vedrò di farne uno stasera.-JOA20 (discussioni) 17:38, mag 10, 2014 (UTC) :Boh. Madara potrebbe costringere Obito a usare Kamui su di lui tramite Zetsu, chissà? Ne sapremo di più mercoledì.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:56, mag 11, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, come va? Cerca dove puoi di usare termini italiani e non giapponesi, come Arte Oculare per Dōjutsu.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:09, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) :Detto francamente non ho tutta 'sta voglia di mettere anche i sigilli, ma va bene. Altre idee?--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:41, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) Errore mio, vedrò di correggerlo. Serve per mettere il personaggio nella categoria deceduti automaticamente.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:57, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) E' un esperimento che sto facendo per capire come cambiare i nomi dei ruoli degli utenti =) --JOA20 (discussioni) 17:07, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Chissà? Sto cercando di fare in modo di attrarre altri utenti sulla wikia. Oltre ai "titoli", pensavo anche di cambiare i badge, dando loro un tema più alla Naruto. Senti, hai delle pagine che vorresti sistemare tu? Così magari ci dividiamo i lavori.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:23, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) :I Badge sono quei "premi" che ti compaiono quando fai cifra tonda con le aggiunte di categorie, immagini, ecc. (vedi qui). Per il momento, edita quello che vuoi, poi vedremo se organizzare meglio il lavoro.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:41, mag 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, ormai sono inglesizzato =P --JOA20 (discussioni) 19:08, mag 18, 2014 (UTC) Ogni tanto Shonen Jump (la rivista dove viene pubblicato Naruto) colora i capitoli delle serie. L'ultimo capitolo è stato colorato, lo trovi su mangabird.com--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:44, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Livelli Ho modificato i vari template in modo che qualunque livello venga dato alla fine linki a una sola pagina, che vedrò di scrivere entro domani.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:32, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) :Scusa, non l'avevo vista --JOA20 (discussioni) 13:24, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Non so cosa fare con quella pagina (Eterno Sharingan Ipnotico). Pensavo di trasferirne il contenuto a Sharingan Ipnotico, un po' come fanno sulla wiki inglese (clicca qui). Cosa pensi sia meglio fare?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:15, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) :Allora riunirò le due pagine sotto Sharingan Ipnotico.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:37, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Occhio di Kaguya e Madara A dirla tutta non so come chiamarlo. Nel manga Hagoromo disse che sua madre aveva il potere dello Sharingan, ma definirlo un semplice Sharingan mi pare poco. Credo che si possa creare un paragrafo nella pagina Sharingan chiamandolo , dato che quello è il nome con cui sembra venga chiamato l'occhio della Luna, e mettendo Kaguya, Madara, Shinju e Obito come utilizzatori (dato che Obito stava manipolando lo Shinju per lanciare il Mugen Tsukuyomi). Poi aggiungerei una nota sul Rinnegan di Sasuke simile a questo nell'aspetto.--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:20, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) :Ho già scritto all'esperto. Intanto non cancellare le immagini.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:58, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Credo di aver letto molti manga, ma questo che hai detto non mi suona nessun campanello.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:08, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) :In che senso? A cosa ti serve?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:13, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Se vuoi posso dare un'occhiata…--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:48, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Dato che non conosco la serie, mi limiterò a copiare ed adattare il template personaggio, poi ci penserai tu a modificare i parametri.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:52, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Ho capito il problema. Devi copiare il codice presente in questa pagina e incollarlo in questa. Io non posso farlo dato che non sono io l'amministratore. Poi dovresti riuscire a copiare i template di questa wiki.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:59, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Doppie immagini Dipende da cosa vuoi fare. Se per esempio vuoi creare un slideshow come qui, dove le immagini cambiano da sole, allora no problem. Ho già messo il tabber negli infobox. Poi fammi sapere se vuoi che metta il slideshow.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:20, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Infobox capitolo Piuttosto che fare una singola pagina per ogni capitolo, pensavo di farne una per volume, come qui per esempio, con questo template. Se invece vuoi fare un riassunto dell'ultimo capitolo/episodio da mettere in vetrina, fammi sapere.--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:28, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) :Senza fretta eh, nessuno ci corre dietro. Guarda qui per i kanji e i romaji (ti ricordo di usare questo template per scrivere i kanji e la traslitterazione dal giapponese).--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:35, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Buona idea. Io invece mi ricordo un po' tutti i volumi, per cui controllerò qua e là. Se vuoi, io faccio i volumi e tu i capitoli recenti.--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:47, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Template:Formattato Toglilo, non ha senso tenerlo.--JOA20 (discussioni) 11:55, mag 24, 2014 (UTC) :Ho intenzione anche di fare un riassunto dei capitoli per ogni volume, però ci vorrà tempo…--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:52, mag 24, 2014 (UTC) Capitolo Mi sono permesso di cancellare la pagina che avevi creato copiandone il contenuto qui. In questa maniera è possibile vederlo in vetrina. :Scortese, dici? Non mi pare. Comunque glielo dirò.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:42, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Sezione Debutto negli Infobox Ciao. Stavo pensando, che diresti se modificassi gli infobox in modo che ci sia una riga per ogni tipo di debutto? Manga/Anime/Film/Videogioco? Come sulla wikia inglese?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:30, mag 26, 2014 (UTC) :Quello non so come farlo, ma ci proverò. Dovremo cambiare un po' di cosette nelle pagine, ma intanto ti farò sapere quando ho sistemato.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:04, mag 26, 2014 (UTC) Ciao. Ho fatto le modifiche ai template. Fà attenzione quando metti il debutto nell'anime: se il personaggio in questione è apparso nella prima serie, usa il parametro |Anime=, altrimenti |Shippuden=.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:39, mag 27, 2014 (UTC) Devo chiederti di pazientare in quanto al ref negli infobox, che cerco di renderli invisibili quando non ci sono. Per quanto riguarda i tuoi dubbi…Le sfere nere che ha Naruto sono indubbiamente Gudodama, dato che hanno le stesse proprietà di quelle usate da Obito, Hagoromo e Madara, però non è ancora chiaro se Naruto può annullare i ninjutsu tramite tali sfere. Per quanto riguarda il nome della Teriosfera Rasenshuriken, beh, Naruto non è esattamente il ninja più intelligente sulla faccia della Terra, e dubito sappia come si chiamano queste robe. Pi, tali sfere non si possono creare quando si vuole, come dice Minato: il chakra nero non può essere disattivato, altrimenti le sfere sarebbero scomparse una volta che Minato fosse riuscito a teletrasportarle lontano da Madara, e invece sono ancora sul suo mantello a Konoha.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:39, mag 28, 2014 (UTC) Vetrina Vai su Template:Ultimo Capitolo e modifica tutto.--JOA20 (discussioni) 09:43, mag 28, 2014 (UTC) Tecniche del Rinnegan Io mi baserei sulla traduzione ufficiale, quella dei volumi Panini.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:30, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) Volumi No problem. Scusa se non faccio molto in questo periodo ma sono impegnato di brutto con gli esami. Buon lavoro.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:40, giu 13, 2014 (UTC) Da eliminare Roger. Posso cancellarle tutte in una volta quindi diciamo che lo farò ogni settimana, di domenica o qualcosa del genere.--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:21, giu 18, 2014 (UTC) Penso ne valga la pena. In inglese c'è questo.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:44, giu 24, 2014 (UTC) Videogiochi Non esiste divieto alcuno di fare pagine su personaggi o tecniche presenti solo nei videogiochi anche se sarebbe meglio fare prima quelle attinenti a manga, anime e film.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:37, giu 27, 2014 (UTC) Detto francamente, preferirei usare lo share image. Però non posso costringere nessuno a non caricare immagini identiche a quelle inglesi. Lo slideshow negli infobox? Ci vorrà un po', ma ti dirò quando ho fatto.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:57, lug 2, 2014 (UTC) Scusa per il ritardo. Ho cancellato la pagina che mi avevi detto in quanto era effettivamente inutile.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 09:51, lug 13, 2014 (UTC) Intendi dire nella pagina della mini teriosfera? Credevo di avere cancellato due tecniche, invece parli dei link a quelle due tecniche! La risposta è semplice: il paragrafo "vedi anche" non ha nessun motivo di esistere. Se un argomento è simile a quello di cui si parla, allora il link può essere inserito facilmente nella parte discorsiva della pagina. Se non ci si riesce, vuol dire che i due argomenti in realtà non sono simili. Insomma, è un paragrafo inutile. Comunque il tuo non è un disturbo! È giustissimo fare tutte le domande che si hanno!! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:13, lug 13, 2014 (UTC) Ciao! Ho appena fatto l'ultimo esame. La sessione estiva non è andata benissimo, ma grazie dell'interessamento. Puoi ripetermi le richieste che mi avevi fatto in questo periodo?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:15, lug 17, 2014 (UTC) Proverò a chiedere delle dritte a un esperto.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:46, lug 17, 2014 (UTC) Entrambi! E a giudicare dal tuo avatar, presumo che guardi pure tu il manga. --Ulquiorra adlani 19:23, lug 23, 2014 (UTC) alcuni li compro, ma seguo sopratutto quelli online. Ulquiorra adlani 21:33, lug 23, 2014 (UTC) Comunque avevo scritto che Obito uchiha non è deceduto per due motivi: 1) Non avevo ancora letto il manga, o meglio, non era ancora uscito l'ultimo capitolo in italiano 2) Non è da considerarsi morto fino a che non è ufficiale, e, se è morto, dovrebbe venire ufficializzato nel prossimo manga, nell'ultimo si vede solo che viene trafitto dalla lama di kaguya, anche se la morte sembra ovvia era il caso di aspettare che venga confermata. Ulquiorra adlani 21:36, lug 23, 2014 (UTC) Nuovo template Ciao. Sì, è vero, stona molto con gli altri... ma gli altri box sono tutti pessimi! Vanno rifatti! Quindi, per quanto riguarda l'uniformità dello stile, il problema non si pone, se tutti vengono creati con quello nuovo! Comunque in effetti è venuto male: * volevo che apparisse sulla destra e non sulla sinistra; * per il colore a me va bene l'arancione, il fatto è che non so perchè ma non appare! Cercherò, nel weekend, di aggiustarlo. Spero di riuscirci. Meganoide (discussioni) 00:53, lug 26, 2014 (UTC) Congratulazioni per aver raggiunto 1000 edit sulla wiki! Scusa per la mia assenza. Ti scrivo per chiederti cosa pensi che dovremmo fare sulla questione Shinju-Decacoda-Statua Diabolica. Ora sappiamo che lo Shinju era un albero, che la Decacoda è l'unione dell'Albero e di Kaguya, mentre la Statua Diabolica è la Decacoda separata dal suo chakra. Come pensi vada risolta la questione? Dividiamo l'articolo in tre articoli diversi (Shinju, Decacoda, Statua Diabolica; o magari solo due, dato che la Statua è la Decacoda senza chakra)? Stessa domanda per Zetsu (Bianco, Nero, Guruguru/a spirale, Armata di Zetsu). Un'idea sarebbe fare come fanno qui.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 07:44, lug 30, 2014 (UTC) Categorie Ma io non ho messo arte della lava in Rasenshuriken. Oppure se lo messso lo fatto per sbaglio mentre inserivo categoria: arte del vento. Seconda cosa, perchè esiste una categoria super rasengan che comprende se mi dici che non è una categoria ma una tecnica?(ma le teriosfere sono rasengan?)Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 12:05, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Tutte le pagine devono essere categorizzate. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:10, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) Risposta Inglese giusto le basi, a livello scolastico. Sharingan91 (discussioni) 19:05, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Visto che d'ora in poi le immagini avranno nomi italiani, ho apportato delle modifiche minori al template:capitolo. In poche parole, d'ora in poi per mettere un'immagine dovrai solo riempire il parametro |Numero= e per quanto riguarda i debutti, se non scrivi niente non apparirà la riga corrispondente.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 07:56, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Terminologia Ciao. Per favore cerca di usare termini italiani al posto di quelli giapponesi, per esempio Arte Magica anziché Ninjutsu, o Tecnica al posto di Jutsu, eccetera.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 12:28, ago 25, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per il compito dato. Certo, nessun problema. Controllerò io le pagine e vedrò dove la gente scrive "cavolate" e li sistemerò. Intanto metterò apposto anche le altre pagine che hanno problemi (ho iniziato con quella di Kushina che la tabella non c'era più) e vedrò come fare alcuni Template se possibile :) Guarda che non basta mettere il template licenza: ora bisogna mettere esplicitamente anche la categoria immagini. Ho impostato questa modifica perchè se no la gente non si abitua a doverle mettere nemmeno sulle pagine di testo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:48, nov 11, 2014 (UTC) Come ho scritto a Meganoide io uso ilcoso di default della Wikia per caricare le immagini (Carica Media) e poi compilo il tutto. Le immagini le uso sempre appena creo una pagina. Devo solo avere il tempo per mettercele. Non mi pare di fare altre cose sbagliate Naruke2007 (discussioni) 23:52, nov 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Come hai detto tu, il manga è finito, sebbene l'anime lo stiano allungando all'inverosimile con dei filler vomitevoli, per cui lavoro molto poco sulla wiki, senza fretta. Perché? Volevi chiedermi qualcosa?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 16:40, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) :Non posso né voglio costringerti a editare. Dopotutto, ognuno fa quello che vuole fare. Però, sebbene abbia detto che edito poco, è anche vero che lo faccio ogni giorno. Quindi non saresti proprio da solo. Qualunque cosa tu scelga di fare, buona fortuna.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:11, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) Ciao Bentornato! Si é cambiata un po' la grafica delle Wiki. Comunque per caricare le immagini in alto trovi Esplora-> Immagini e poi carichi l'immagine. Mi raccomando di inserire immagini con nome in italiano o che cmq sia inerente all'immagine. Inoltre ricorda di inserire la licenza e la categoria Immagini.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 21:14, giu 30, 2017 (UTC) :Si ma sarebbe meglio che i template non vengano modificati.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 06:36, lug 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Inoltre quando carichi le immagini ricorda di inserire in fondo la categoria "Immagini". Ad esempio qui http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miroku_viso.png--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 07:11, lug 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Per quanto riguarda le pagine da eliminare me le puoi scrivere in bacheca.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 08:18, lug 3, 2017 (UTC) Formattazione Ciao ho visto che ti stai dando da fare :-) . Ti do delle dritte per quanto riguarda la formattazione delle pagine. Per quanto riguarda i nomi con le vocali ō ū li dobbiamo trattare come semplice u o. Quindi la pagina su "Genzō" deve essere Genzo perché o se no gli utenti hanno problemi a cercare la pagina sul personaggio dalla barra di ricerca! Quindi in tutto l'articolo il nome deve essere trattato in questo modo ad eccezione del campo Romaji dove inserire mo il nome anche con queste vocali. Per quanto riguarda la formattazione dell'articolo lo dividiamo come per esempio quella su Sarada Uchiha o Mitsuki (Sto cercando di convertire tutte le pagine con questa nuova formattazione). Quindi sostanzialmente la pagina si divide in Storia che conterrà dei sotto paragrafi in base alla saga. Poi avremo il paragrafo Descrizione che si suddividerà in Aspetto, Carattere e Abilità (Eventualmente il paragrafo Abilità a sua volta può essere diviso in Arte Oculare oppure Arte Eremitica...) ed infine il paragrafo sulle Curiosità e Riferimenti nel caso di qualche nota.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 08:31, lug 3, 2017 (UTC) :Se il tuo impegno si dimostrerà costante e produttivo per la wiki ti potrei nominare Admin, sempre che tu sia interessato. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 08:41, lug 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Si cmq non nell'immediato. Magari vedremo tra qualche mese. E vedrò se e quando sarà opportuno. Non c'è fretta. ;-)--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:06, lug 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Si utilizza il metodo che più preferisci. Più che altro bisognerebbe utilizzare i nomi usati nell'adattamento italiano, che comunque varia tra manga ed anime. Io attualmente sto cercando di uniformarli con l'ultimo databook, la versione italiana ufficiale, che anche se presenta alcuni errori, è la cosa che più si avvicina ad una enciclopedia.Sharingan91 (discussioni) 14:12, lug 3, 2017 (UTC)